


Seas Of Greed

by BB_Miracle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, F/M, LOTS of violence, M/M, Technoblade is the pirate King, Technoblade wants justice, Wilbur is a musician, and blood, dream is a pirate captain, george is a baker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Miracle/pseuds/BB_Miracle
Summary: A father slaughtered for falsely accused crimes. A traumatized, but determined young boy. Anger, bloodshed, violence, and destruction.All while out at sea.——Dave knows nothing but bottled up anger, ever since a young age, he kept his trauma and hidden emotions repressed. But now, he has an outlet. An escape. And it’s in the form of open ocean and blood dripping off a pristine sword.Who knew being a pirate had so much emotion involved with it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), maybe more but idk yet, the rest is prob platonic
Comments: 20
Kudos: 223





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198119
> 
> go check out this story my friend wrote based off of my AU!!!

Blood. Destruction. Chaos. Fire.  
A figure sat draped over a velvet throne, half of said throne gone, ruined by the person sitting in it. Legs hanging over one arm rest, his torso leaning against the other one, golden crown lopsided as it sat atop pink hair, a stained and blood covered sword balanced precariously in the figures hands as it gazed at the destruction around it.  
They had caused this. They had caused this much destruction.  
And they were proud of it.  
————  
Techno grew up in a small fishing village, helping his mother at the pub/inn she ran. He was constantly running about and getting in trouble. His father had died years ago, after being hunted down by the marines for a falsely accused crime. It was just him and his mother, running that old pub in a small fishing village, when a fleet of pirates landed on their shores.  
At first, everyone was terrified of them, worried their little village was about to be raided, but it was soon realized that these pirates were starving, hungry and sick. So Techno and his mother took them in, and nursed them back to help. He was eleven years old at the time, and admired the captain of the pirates with such passion that he decided it was his goal in life to be just like the captain.  
After begging the captain for months, Techno was granted lessons on sailing, battle, strategy, and so much more. By the age of fifteen, the red-eyed boy had acquired so much skill and knowledge that it shocked even the pirate cabin. Pure spite and vengeance keeping him determined to keep on growing. He left for his first voyage with the crew at sixteen years old, and in that time earned many names. His favorites had to be Technoblade. or Davie Jones.  
And he was a creature of chaos.  
Techno was known as ruthless.  
At seventeen, techno took down an entire ship single handedly by burning it front eh top down. He was later rescued after jumping off the boat, and his saviors were shocked to hear his explanation to why he was in the middle of the ocean. They were even more shocked when they found out who he was. That same year he met his frenemy, Dream, and they became a terrifying duo whenever they worked together.  
And then, two days before his eighteenth birthday, Dave “Technoblade” Jones landed at the port of a very large and powerful trade city. He walked right through the city, ignoring questions and offers, the crowd parting for him after someone in the crowd shouted out his name. He towered above the crowd, even at seventeen, white button up splattered with light pink stains from when he could not get all the blood off. The guards tried stopping him at the palace gates, which were impressively large and jewel adorned, but he simply pushed past them with a soft huff.  
Seconds later he was surrounded by guards, swords poised and at the ready. And only a few more seconds later, half of them were on the floor, bleeding out. Half of the remaining bunch were gone just a few moments later, only a handful remaining. His red eyes blinked slowly st the few guards left. Techno’s own blade dripping with blood. He leaned over, plucking a handkerchief from a trembling guards front pocket, carefully wiping the blood off of his shimmering sword, before stepping over the slowly-dying bodies he had previously slaughtered. He pushed open the palace doors with ease, his posture relaxed.  
King Burren sat on his throne of gold and velvet, looking up as the mahogany doors swung open, only to reveal a teenage boy. At first, the king was bored. It was probably just another citizen coming to beg for gold and food. But then he took notice of how the teenage boy looked. Abnormally pink hair falling just behind his ears, said ears adorned with many gold piercings. Blood red eyes, hidden ever so slightly behind a few loose strands. A slightly-red-stained button up, simple briefs, and knee high buckle boots. But the most surprising thing, had to be the shimmering, spotless broad sword gripped loosely on his right hand.  
And the king realized who this boy was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m tired it’s 2:30 am

The famed Technoblade.  
Known for his sudden rise in the pirate community, and his brutal fighting tactics. This teenage boy was a ruthless killer, praising the blood god after each kill. He had few enemies, for they were all dead, and had even fewer friends. This boy had no mercy for his opponents, and now he stood in front of one of the most powerful merchant Kings ever.  
Footsteps echoed through the spacious hall lined with gold accents and tapestries. Each step brought the notorious killer closer to the esteemed merchant, closer to the man that killed his father, closer to Technoblades reason for his ruthless nature. And with soft thud, the red eyed boy stopped to stand in front of the steps leading to a throne of velvet. “King Burren,” the teenager spoke, his voice so deep, level and monotone it almost sounded fake. “We haven’t met before. Not formally that is.” Praying that his nervousness would not show, the king raised an eyebrow, replying. “Not formally? Have we passed each others presence before?” Something flashed behind the pink-haired boy’s eyes, the blood red darkening to something terrifying. “Years ago,” was the reply, “we only met briefly, when you were slaughtering my father in front of me.”  
Eyes widening in seconds, mouth dropping open to respond, King Burren was brought back to a small village from many years ago, a sobbing boy being held back as an executioners axe swung down. The tears were water falling from the young boy’s eyes. Blood red eyes. The same eyes as the ruthless young adult infront of him. Burren was brought back to the present by a sharp stinging coming from his neck, and he looked down to take notice of the source. When he had zoned out, the pink haired teen had shot forwards, pristine blade moving to press against his jugular. A crazed and deadly glint was pooling all throughout the ruthless boy’s blood red eyes. “P-please.” The king begged, but the borderline-insane teenager ignored his pleas, pressing the sword further into the pale flesh around his veins.  
“You took so much from me,” Technoblade drawled, voice low and monotone, “so much, that day you accused my father for a crime he did not commit. And now, I’m going to force your citizens to watch your demise, to watch as a selfish tyrant chokes on his own blood.”

An empty palace, once lively, now silent as servants and staff alike cower in fear, the blood of soldiers seeping through the cobblestone floors, staining the spotless castle with the red of the soldiers. A soft breeze swayed the tapestries, wafting in through the open doors that led to the grand balcony. Standing on the overlook were two figures. One stood tall, blade poised perfectly at the other figures bleeding neck, said figure shaking like a leaf in a storm. Below them was a large crowd, staring up at the two with a mix of shock, horror, and awe written on their faces.  
“Citizens of King Burren.” A monotone voice called out, amplified by the quiet winds of a Sunday morning, “I’ve ventured to this nation to rid your city of a terrible plague.” A ripple of whispers rushed through the crowd, patrons turning to their neighbors and talking on hushed tones. Who was this stranger? What was happening to the king? “He has wronged you all, one way or another, but he shall do you harm no more,” the taller figure shoved the bleeding king closer to the balcony railing, previously obstructed view now cleared, the tyrant King’s wounds and terrified state visible to all. “For I am a name some may now. I am a name that will forever be etched into the walls of history.” A long, tension filled pause resonated as the speaker took a breath in. “For I am Technoblade, and I will become King of the Pirates.”  
And with those words, the red-eyed young adult sliced at the king’s throat, his head tumbling to the floor with a thud, golden crown clattering harshly as the gushing head rolled to a stop. Reaching down, the teen plucked the crown off of the floor, wiping it off on his sleeve, before placing it delicately atop a mess of pink hair. He turned towards the crowd, a grin on his face and eyes glinting with something unknown. “Say goodbye to your tyrant king.” Everything was quiet. A pause had taken over the world. The birds stopped chirping. The ocean stopped crashing against the cliff rocks. The city quieted.  
Then, with an overwhelming force, cheers and noise erupted from the crowd beneath the balcony, praising Technoblade for his work and dedication. The teenage boy just waved, before turning with a flourish and sauntering back into the palace walls, footsteps clearly marked by the King’s blood.  
And so he sits. A teenage boy on a throne of velvet and gold, crown lopsided and adorned with jewelry, blade still dripping with the blood of a fallen foe.

And so he smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server eh heh 
> 
> https://discord.gg/6Gbvg7

A few carriages were moving at a regular pace down a dirt path, a handful of horses trotting alongside them, riders armed with basic weaponry in case of a highway robbery took place. It was a group of merchants and travelers, paying for a safe passage between two major coastal cities. At the moment they were traveling along a road that ran by the coastline, rocky beaches hiding just behind a thick treeline. The owner of the carriages had warned them of pirates and robbers hiding along these roads, so they huddled together, all decked out with valuables and coins layered onto their persons. The only sound were the footsteps of the horses as they trotted along the dusty road, and a faint strumming of a guitar from the seat at the front of the carriage, where the driver sat. It was peaceful, despite the tense atmosphere as the road swerved closer to the coast line, shimmering waters more visible through the tree line. Quiet mumbles filled the tense silence, whispers of rumours and stories alike being thrown into the air as the small caravan rolled along the path. The passengers began to relax more, their mumbles turning into a normal conversation as the minutes ticked by without any sign of robbers or pirates. Maybe they would be okay. Maybe the robbers were taking a break today. Maybe the pirates were out at sea- the carriages came to a screeching halt as one of the riders at the front was almost thrown off their horse as it reared back, eyes wild. Something was wrong. Passengers and merchants alike peered out of the carriage, trying to get a better look at what was the commotion.

The silhouette of a young adult was poised about four yards ahead of the caravan, swords glinting in the sunlight as they looked up from the ground, blood red eyes dangerously focused. The head of the group of riders moved forwards, scowl clear as he spoke to the young man. “You there!” the red eyed male tilted his head to the side a bit, blinking sluggishly. “Move! We’ve got places to be, and we need to be there as fast as we can!” But the figure did not move, except to raise one hand to scratch at the side of his neck. Shrugging, the leader of the caravan kicked his heel into his horse, causing it to slowly trot forwards and closer to the young man. “I said move boy-” he was cut off by a knife lodging itself into his neck, hands grasping at it as he slipped off of the side of his horse, hitting the ground with a thud. The horse reared back again, jumping over it’s fallen rider and heading towards the woods, allowing the rest of the caravan members a clear image of the red eyed male and his outstretched arm, still poised where it was from when he threw his dagger. He finally moved forwards, stopping next to the choking man and sticking the toe of his boot underneath the hilt of the dagger, flicking it upwards and into his awaiting hand. Red eyes trailed upwards, focusing on the rest of the caravan with a calm determination. And next thing anyone knew, the young adult was pushing himself onto another horse, knocking the rider off and steering the horse wildly towards the rest of the caravan, sword drawn and a murderous glint in his eyes.

It was a mess, almost fifty pirates came bursting from the treeline, swords and daggers at the ready, each one of them attacking as many soldiers and riders as they could. The young man from before was especially skilled, even if he looked no older than nineteen, taking down five soldiers in just a handful of minutes. Laughter and howls of pain were the only thing anyone could hear, the pirates easily over taking most of the caravans. Bodies scattered the coastal path, blood seeping into the dirt road. Some of the pirates that had boarded the carriages began searching the merchants for anything valuable, before forcing them out of the carriage and searching any chests they found. Unfortunately for the pirates, but fortunately for the caravan, one of the riders was able to get away, speeding towards the nearest town before any of the pirates could slaughter him as well. A curse was muttered from the red-eyed male from before, and he leapt onto the roof of one of the carriages, passengers and merchants letting out small screams from inside of it. He ignored them, grabbing the reins and whipping them, horses springing into action immediately. A few of his crew members copied his actions, pushing drivers aside and following their captain with unwavering loyalty. The handful that couldn’t hop onto a carriage stole a horse, following behind the captured caravan at high speeds. A laugh could be heard from the young male that led his pack of unruly pirates, throwing his head back and cackling. A handful of the riders joined in, and they let out whoops of joy as they careened around a corner. But their victory was short lived when they heard shouts a few meters behind them, warning them to stop. 

Shaking his head, the captain just whipped the reigns again, urging the horses to move faster and faster, his pirates joining in. But then, above the sound of thundering footsteps and soft curses, the strum of a guitar rose above all other noise, startling the pink haired captain. His head whipped downwards, blinking confusedly at where the sound was coming from. A young boy sat in the corner of the drivers booth, large brown eyes opened wide as he hastily strummed the guitar to the tune of a popular, fast paced song. Chestnut brown curls were tucked delicately into a feathered hat. 

The hat was hideous, ew. The pink haired male reached down, tugging the hat off of the wide-eyed boy, tossing it off the side of the carriage, shaking his head. “Yeah, no, whoever forced you to wear that hat deserved to die.” He commented in a rather monotone voice, turning to look back at the road in front of him. “You’ve got parents, kid?” the brown eyed boy shook his head, still strumming the guitar frantically as the caravan of carriages swerved around a walking couple. “‘Right then, how would you feel about becoming a pirate?” The red eyed male asked, side eyeing the curly haired boy for a moment before focusing on the road again. Dark brown eyes only widened more, but this time the boy spoke up, “uh, no thank you sir, i was actually on my way to an orphanage-” but he was cut off by the pirate captain. “Nonsense, orphanages suck. Maybe I'll ask Sapnap to burn down the one you were going to, and have the orphans join my crew. That would be fun. Anyways, i think you’d be a wonderful pirate with a bit of training.” The young boy spoke up again, trying to protest. “No, really, i don’t think that’s-” Glancing at the kid again, the pirate captain cut him off. “Great! You’re my younger brother now, let me know if anyone is mean to you, because i’ll kill them for you.”

“Oh- alright. My name’s wilbur.”

“Nice to meet you wilbur, you can call me techno.” 

“Techno, as in the famed pirate?”

“Oh, you’ve heard about me.”

“I just got adopted by a pirate legend-”


	4. Chapter 4

A cool wind blew across the shore of a bustling trade village, chatter and music rising above the crowd as the village streets bustled with life. It was a lively saturday morning, the farmers market attracting people from the surrounding towns to come and frolic between the stalls. Ships lined the port, open spaces in between few and none, merchants and marines alike unloading ships and talking back and forth. It was exciting, but peaceful at the same time. Nothing was amiss in the town, its was almost too peaceful. Soft breeze, happy people and tourists, exciting markets and shops, it was the perfect fairytale village. And then a rather large ship moored at one of the docks, causing most of the dockhands to cease their respective projects. She was a beautiful, sleek mahogany planks only slightly weathered with the ocean’s ruthless nature, sails almost egg white, she was a very well-kept ship, the owner must be very proud of her. A few curious dockhands stepped closer to the newly docked ship, eyes widening when they saw the name of the ship painted in a cloud white. One of them backed up, panic beginning to rise as he re-read the name over and over again. 

The SS Caedis. The renowned ship of one ruthless pirate captain who had already made a name for himself, despite being only a young adult. 

The gangplank flipped off of the boat with a thud, a perfect ramp for the occupants of the beautiful ship. The dock hands closest to the boat tensed up, sending worried looks towards one another as the figure of someone hopped down the gangplank, concerned for their wellbeing. But the figure that had bounced down the gangplank wasn’t the pink haired male they had expected. Instead, it was a young boy with chestnut brown curls. Confused, one of the dock workers stepped forwards, a confused smile forming on his face as he bent his knees just a tad so he would be the same height as the teenage boy. “Hi kid, what’re you doing on a big boat like that?” They asked, really meaning ‘why the fuck are you on a pirate ship’. The brown eyed boy just stared at the dock worker, one eyebrow raised and an unamused look passing over his features. “She’s my brother's boat?” Responded the young boy, making the dock hand’s fake smile drop and turn into a shocked frown. “You’re brother is-” The dockhand was cut off by a monotone voice coming from the top of the gangplank. 

“Right here.”

The dockhand whipped his head towards the source of the voice, panic flashing over his features as he took in the man before him. They were rather tall, with broad shoulders hidden underneath a fur trimmed cloak, the fabric a red velvet as it cascaded around the lean, but fit, figure. Besides the multitudes of jewelry and gold earrings, not to mention the gold crown perched perfectly atop pink hair, the pirate wore a rather simple outfit. A plain, off-white tunic and dark grey sailing trousers tucked perfectly into leather boots that reached about mid-calf. A red sash was wrapped around his waist, clearly stained with an oddly dark liquid, which was most likely blood. Previously mentioned, the tall pirate had oddly pink hair that curled up just underneath his pointed ears, falling delicately over eyes the color of blood, eyes that pierced fear into their enemies hearts. It was really him. It was really the famed pirate.

Stuttering a bit, the dock hand back away from the brown eyed boy from before, straightening up and beginning to sweat nervously. “M-Mr. Technoblade sir, can we help you unload anything from your magnificent ship?” A different dock worker stuttered out, moving forwards to stand behind the dockworker from before. The jewelry adorned individual shook his head, walking down the gangplank and past the brown haired boy, brushing past the dockhands. Smiling ever so slightly, the young boy bounded after him, the guitar strapped to his back swinging violently as he tried to keep up with the older’s long strides. The pirate captain simply kept on walking, searching for a particular market stall. With a generally relaxed posture, techno led the way through the crowd, blood red eyes sweeping the crowd as he sidestepped people and stalls alike. Curious, the younger of the two spoke up to ask his older brother a question. 

“Where are we going?”

“To see an old friend.”

“Oh. how old are they?”

“A year- wait wilbur that’s not what the expression means.”

“I know. I wanted to trick you.”

“Sure you did. Sure-”

The conversation was cut short when techno laid eyes on a very well kept stall just up ahead, brightening up just a bit as he took three long strides towards it, arriving easily. There was currently no one behind it, or well, there seemed to be no one inside of the stall. But the second the pink haired pirate grew even remotely close to the stall, a blur of brown and blue shot up from sitting inside the stall. Golden-orange eyes locked with ones the color of fresh wine, and a rather cheshire-cat like smile spread across the stall owner's face, leaning far over the counter to wave at the pirate. Techno just stared back, but the tiniest smile formed on his face when the girl began to wave. Wilbur stared curiously as the two stared at each other, a silent conversation happening between them, confused at who this girl was and how they knew each other. Reaching up, he tugged at techno’s sleeve, large brown eyes filled with confusion and questions. Smiling just a bit more, techno finally responded to the confused boy. 

“Wilbur, this is Ellie.” Techno said, gesturing his hand towards the girl running the booth, who waved at wilbur with the cheshire-cat like smile. With brown curls and startlingly vibrant eyes, the girl was rather pretty looking, and Wilbur smiled back brightly, still a bit confused at why they were here. Thankfully his questions would be answered in a matter of seconds. “She’s my favorite weapons supplier.” A look of realization crossed over Wilbur’s features, and he nodded slowly. The two began to talk about deals and different types of weapons, causing wilbur to quickly become bored. Humming a bit, he looked around for something to do, spotting an overturned apple crate not too far away from his older brother. An idea hit him like a rolling wave, and he excitedly skipped over to it, steadying himself on top of the rather large crate as he unstrapped the guitar from behind him, adjusting it so it would fit his grip better. Taking a deep breath, he began to strum a few notes, the sound so quiet not many people noticed. But as he continued to play more, he gained confidence, strumming his guitar with a bit more force, attracting a few people to watch. At one point, Wilbur stopped playing, but only to fish out a small bowl from his knapsack and place it on the ground in front of him. He started playing again immediately after that, the small crowd growing as the young boy began to sing along to his guitar, voice raising over the bustling crowd. Techno and Ellie were watching every now and then, making sure he wasn’t in trouble, but continued to focus on their trade. People began to join in, voices harmonizing until most of the crowd were singing along to teenage wilbur and his sea shanties. It was amazing, and incredibly wholesome as wilbur commanded the crowd with his captivating voice and song. A brief thought hit techno. Was Wilbur a siren? There was definitely evidence pointing towards it, but techno brushed it off. He’d think about it later.

There were so many people, no one noticed the masked figure staring. Not at wilbur, no no, at the pink haired pirate captain watching wilbur from the sidelines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FINALLY FUCKING UPDATED!!! ME!!!
> 
> sorry, its a bit of a filler chapter and its super short, school got really busy.
> 
> plus handling discord servers is actually pretty stressful, who knew.
> 
> anyways feel free to give me suggestions and join my discord server :) https://discord.gg/nhC2Fq

As one song faded out, the dark haired boy perked up even more when an idea hit him. Shouting to the crowd, his voice carried above the hustle and bustle of the market. 

“Hullo folks, for my next song i’ll be singing a classic!” With those words the crowd seemed to come to life, their attention on him fully, “Good old Randy Dandy-O! Join in folks!”

And so they did. 

“Now we are ready to head for the Horn!” The young boy sang, his voice powerful and confident. The crowd shouted back, a mixture of voices creating an odd harmony. 

“Way, hay, roll an' go!!”

A smile spread across the brown haired boy’s face, and so he continued his song, controlling the crowd with an other-worldly ease. 

“Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn,” Once more, the crowd shouted back. 

“To be rollicking randy dandy-O!”

A few meters away stood two figures, one pink haired and the other vibrant-eyed. The vibrant eyed girl was humming along to the song while the taller, pink haired figure watched with proud eyes. This boy, the one dancing wildly on top of the apple crate, eyes alight with excitement and voice confident and happy, this boy was his brother. He had gone from a shy, more secluded individual to dancing atop an apple crate as he performed for a huge crowd. It was something to be proud of, the young teen had grown. 

It was heartwarming, in a way.

With an amused huff, the pink haired male turned to the girl besides him, shaking his head a bit. “Pleasure doing business with you, as always, Ellie,” He spoke, his voice low and very monotone. “I’ll probably be in town for a few more hours. Give the kid time to do his thing. Stop by the ship if you need anything.” The bright-eyed girl nodded, her odd smile stretching even wider. 

But as the tall male turned to glance at his brother once more, something caught her eye. An odd looking fellow was staring at the two of them. Or, well, she thought they were staring at them. A mask covered the top part of their face, so she couldn’t actually see where they were looking. Her cheshire cat-like smile faded, her eyes locked on the figure as he began to slip through the crowd. The red eyed male had begun to move towards his younger brother, but Ellie leaned far over her counter and grabbed onto the back of his cloak, dragging him back to her. With a scowl, the pink haired pirate raised an eyebrow at the girl, but was interrupted before he could speak. 

“There’s someone heading towards you,” the vibrant eyed girl whispered, “porcelain mask, green hood, leather straps… looks fun.” Techno blinked at her a few time before turning to look at said person. A look of recognition flashed over his sharp features and he pushed himself away from the counter, moving towards the person who had been steadily making their way towards him.

“Hello Dream.”


End file.
